Yuge Oshiro
A young man with no desire to make new friends, only to protect the one he already has. He fights with his bare hands, though what he fights for is an enigma, perhaps even to himself. Personality Yuge can seem friendly on the surface in certain situations and totally antisocial in others. The truth is, he's not antisocial, but doesn't have any desire to make friends. When people do try to make friends with him, he tends to withdraw and act coldly, particularly around those who don't get the hint. Though he teases and makes fun of her constantly, he does care deeply about his one friend, his childhood friend Ekiri, and she knows this, as he shows it when it counts without fail. He does socialize, however, just because he doesn't want friends doesn't mean he has no desire to interract with other people, whether it's flirting with girls, or getting to how other students fight, both to better fight against and with them, he does his share of mingling. He is also rather fun-loving despite his lack of friends, and enjoys spending time in the training center or hanging with Ekiri, playing cards, eating hot dogs or just getting into trouble. Yuge also seems to hold no fondness for authority, he has attempted to get into less trouble since coming to Garden because he does enjoy it. Still, he regularly clashes with the disciplinary committee, Cace Tribbles in particular, and still enjoys various little acts of rebellion with Ekiri as much as he used to back in the days of life on the streets of Timber. Recently he's seemed... happier? Character History Yuge was born in the town of Timber, where he spent his youth causing trouble with his best friend Ekiri. The two caused no end of trouble for the townspeople, even being arrested, though they were released into the custody of their parents due to their young age. Before long their parents each began to move around, poor and trying to find work and the two were seperated for a time. They met again, however, when their families both moved to Balamb. The two of them immedietly resumed their shenanigans. However, their parents decided that they required discipline and had them enrolled in the Garden, which they both ended up loving. The two of them still get in trouble, but have tried to tone it down, as they feel more at home in the Garden than they ever did elsewhere. Relationships ☞Ekiri Tsen- Yuge and Ekiri have been friends since they were little kids. They grew up together and have always caused trouble together. The two can often be found hanging out together, somewhere when not in class. Though Yuge often picks on Ekiri and makes fun of her, the truth is he cares about her very much and does whatever he can to keep her safe. The exact nature of their relationship is difficult to assertain, they seem almost like siblings at times, while other times he seems almost like her boyfriend. There has certainly been something between the two of them, and the two have even shared a few kisses. It is uncertain what will happen between them, however, in the face of Yuge's growing relationship with Kun and Ekiri's growing closeness with Cace, whom Yuge still despises. ☞'Kun Lowry- ''Yuge wasn't sure what to make of her. She was cold and bitchy, but... tollerable... and he found her strangely interesting. Over time, he found himself thinking of her more and more. The two found themselves spending large amounts of time together, despite their professed dislike of eachother. One day they ran into eachother at the docks, and started drinking, leading to Yuge giving Kun her first kiss, something which neither of them were expecting. She was certain he was just toying with her, and the left in a fury. The two didn't speak or see eachother for a month afterwards, until a chance encounter in the garage, where they finally admitted their feelings for eachother... though neither is sure what is going to happen next. He does know, however, that she has become very important to him, and that he cares for her a great deal. '''☞Maybel Kessler- A bizarre girl who wants to be Yuge and Ekiri's friend. While Ekiri accepted the offer wholeheartedly, Yuge continues to attempt ignoring her, calling her a lunatic. She seems to have an unnatural stamina for annoying people, however, and it seems unlikely his disinterest will deter her any time soon. He has since genuinely grown to like the girl. He isn't sure where she ran off to lately, however. ☞'Cace Tribbles- ''Yuge despises Cace. Cace brings out more hatred from Yuge than Yuge himself thought he was capable of. Between the conflicts the two have had with eachother running back a while, to their more former clashing over Kun's attention, and the fact that he now appears to be growing uncomfortably close with Ekiri. While Yuge has occasionally found him gaining small amounts of respect from Cace, they tend to be temporary, and before long Yuge is right back to wishing death upon him. '''☞Ashalia Ravenshaw- This instructor left a bit of an impression on him. He's not sure what to make of her, except that he feels like they have something in common, but he can't quite put his finger on what. During a mission together where she was injured, he found himself going out of his way to make sure she remained safe. She since dissapeared from the Garden, and Yuge has no idea where she went. Theme Songs thumb|left|300px|51% by UVERworld (Main Theme) thumb|300px|left|Earth & Sea Remix (Battle Theme) thumb|left|300px|Nobody Knows by Suga Shikao (Old Theme)